skullduggerylarpfandomcom-20200214-history
Destruction of the Ephimeral Joy
Destruction of the Ephimeral Joy Reality: Aperture Date: 2 years before the Destruction of Delva Battle of Donavan's Run In the Aether Stream known as Donavan's Run the Ordeir cargo vessel O.C. Ephimeral Joy ''was ambushed by the Airship Isabella'', flag ship of the Renegade fleet. The battle was quick and very one sided, due to the Ephimeral Joy having few to no weapons and its escourts failed to aid once they saw the winged gear of the assailants. Many of its crew were killed or worse by the Isabella's ''captain. As reported by one of the few survivors of the vessel, Reverend Latimar T. Hoggwallahr, the captain was shot in the head and the vessel's second in command, Lt. Istad Terrance, was gutted and his inards used to make a belt buckle. The story may be an exaggeration, due to the Reverend being found intoxicated in the escape pod. The only other known survive or was Alaric Zane, who was knocked from the vessel and managed to land on the reality of Aperture by shear luck. The vessel was shattered in two, sending much of its contents to float amungst the aether flux. This caused a large amount of debris in one of the most traveled routes between worlds. Many vessels struck the flotsom suffering major damage. This resulted in a massive clean up effort by many different organizations. Some to purely reopen the route, others to steal Order technology and goods. Start of the Aperture Events One of the damaged vessels was the Solus registered A.C.V. Miro'', which suffered major damage to its left engine and was forced to breach reality on Aperture to make repairs. The vessel landed on the secluded property of Cannon Trawets and brokered a deal to be allowed to repair on the the Renegade commander's land. That night the crew of the Miro and Airship 67 saw much the remains of the Ephimeral Joy tear into the reality and crash across the landscape. The next morning the rengade vessel Daedalus ''landed on Aperture to meet with Cannon Trawets and search for useful technology that may landed on the reality. Trawets granted them permission to search his reality for anything useful, but he had the right to claim anything that peaked his interest. Ambrose Brightmore offered to pay for any ship parts they could the ''Daedalus crew could find to aid in the his vessel's repair. Mordecai Ramsey traveled with the one of the parties of the Daedalus to verify the quality and usefulness of the part found, as well as any other item that may be of value. Founding of the Aperture Law Enforcement Alaric Zane was found sneaking on Cannon's land in and attempt to steal a vessel or find other such transport off the reality. He was detaiend by Trawet's and his weapons safe guarded by Brightmore. Evangeline de la Rayne and her crew called for his imprisonment, and possible execution. Trawet's declared a state of nuetrality, since Zane had only been found to be trespassing. Cannon deputized Ambrose and Mordecai as members of the Texian Rangers and as Sheriff's of the Aperture reality. All weapon's were to be holstered, and Ambrose was to guard Zane. This resulted in some friction between the crews of Daedalus and Miro. Zane bargained with Mordecai to travel off Aperture on the Miro once repairs were done if he found some of the Miro's lost cargo and other useful items. Order Communication Among the numerous elements, parts, and cargo found across Aperture. Several information disks and notes were discovered detailing an experiment of the Order scientist Ahket Mumbart. The exact uses of the item and its true intent were not discerned by the Renegades,due to Zane finding several of the disks and not disclosing them. The Order foot soldier also found a large trunk with and Order call number that matched that one of the disks. He rehide the box, but it was rediscovered by Corieth of the Daedalus. The strong man hauled it into his crew's camp and several of his crew began to guard the item, which both Trawets and Brightmore took interest in. The Blue Rock Several members of the Daedalus ''and Airship 67'' focused on collecting rare elements that the Miro was paying well for. Many had to be treated for radition due to the substances they were carrying. Also the weather on Aperture turned for the worse resulting in heavy rain storms to plague those exploring to gather information or make money. The combination of illness and weather renulted in an ever increasing tension between crews, which climaxed with the disovery of a large blue rock. The co-captain, at the time, of the Daedalus, Scott, and several members of the ship's crew rolled the boulder sized item towards the camp. Ambrose shooted for them to stop, since so many radioactive elements had been brought into the camp. The group ignored the warning and Ambrose drew a gun on those with the rock. This resulted in a large confrontation, that was difused by Trawets. The blue rock was revealed to be a frozen chunk of waste matter from the'' Ephmeral Joy'', and all thsoe that touched it had to be decontaminated. Scott attempted to gather his crew to join in his plot to assasinate Ambrose. It was a poorly planned ans short lived sortie, since he discussed this infront of Mordecai. This gained the co-captain the Daedalus the hatred of Ambrose, and set in motion his removal from his own vessel, due to violating the agreement between himself and De la Rayne. The Device Evangeline recovered a note that had the call number of the trunk that her crew had found. The trunk was opened and small device the size of a palm was revealed within it. Mordecai knew what the item was after reading several of Ahket's notes, and that it was a tool for mind control. The Renegades agreed that the device should remain with Cannon in his vaults. The ''Miro ''and Zane disagreed. However, the cargo vessel was more concerned with leaving since repairs were done and they were Zane's ride, so his objections were nullified.